Mysterious Love
by Baka no Miko
Summary: This is a original character/? fan fic. It all starts at detention and the G-boys meet a girl who seems to bother Heero. Who is she? and why does Heero get weird vibes off of her?


OMG I am writing a GW fic. With my own original character Ravyn! I have really nothing to say since this is the first Ch. and my third story. Well let's get on with this story. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING BUT I DO OWN RAVYN.  
  
Looking out the window of the third story of the school Ravyn watched everyone leave to go home.  
  
"Looks like I'm staying after again..." She mumbled.  
  
The door opened and the teacher for detention walked in with three other boys following him.  
  
"Looks like you will have some other pupils joining you Ravyn." Mr. Dowry said.  
  
"Yea that's just perfect Teach."  
  
Mr. Dowry gave a small chuckle, "You three can sit in the other corners of the room that are left open."  
  
Ravyn watched as a boy with a chest nut colored braid sat down in the seat closest to the back of the room, another boy with jet black hair sat down opposite of the braided one, and a boy with disheveled brown hair sat down opposite of herself.  
  
Ravyn sighed and watched the clock silently.  
  
The braided hair boy had started shooting spitballs at the black haired boy.  
  
"Duo will you not shoot spit balls at Wufei." Mr. Dowry said, "I will be right back children." Mr. Dowry then got up and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Finally!" Duo exclaimed, "I thought he would never leave!"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes at Duo.  
  
"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you Duo."  
  
"Well if you hadn't reacted to my comment, Wu-man, then we wouldn't have started running around."  
  
"And if you hadn't made that comment I wouldn't have gotten mad!!! And don't call me Wu-man Duo!!!"  
  
Heero sat there silent and watched the two argue.  
  
Ravyn just watched and tried to contain her urge to laugh finally she couldn't contain herself and started laughing out loud.  
  
Duo and Wufei stopped and looked at Ravyn curiously.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Wufei asked while glaring at her.  
  
"Oh you two are just hilarious why would anyone hate being called woman?"  
  
"For one thing it is Wu-man and another thing I HATE stupid onna's like you and it is an insult when I am called that!"  
  
Ravyn rolled her eyes.  
  
"You are really weird." She said almost angelic like, this almost made Wufei want to gag.  
  
They all went silent when the teacher came back into the room.  
  
"Well at least you all obey orders when told to be quiet." Mr. Dowry said.  
  
Ravyn smiled and nodded.  
  
Soon Mr. Dowry fell asleep at his desk.  
  
"Well you guys can talk again." Ravyn said while leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Will you whisper he might wake up!" Wufei said while talking as softly as he could.  
  
"Oh Mr. Dowry can sleep through anything except the class bells, so when that bell rings he will wake up and not even know we where talking." She said calmly.  
  
"So since we are going to be here for a little while longer what are your names?"  
  
"None of your business onna!" Wufei stated dryly.  
  
"Oh harsh." She replied with a fake voice that sounded like she was hurt from his comment.  
  
"Oh he didn't mean what he said." Duo replied, "My name is Duo and he is Wufei." Duo said while pointing at the black haired boy.  
  
"And that over there is Heero." Duo said while moving his finger over to the general direction of the disheveled brown haired boy.  
  
Ravyn nodded, " My name is Ravyn." She said bluntly.  
  
Heero had noticed something odd about how Ravyn looked; he synced something weird and didn't like it.  
  
Soon the detention bell rang and Mr. Dowry sat up.  
  
"All right students you may leave."  
  
Ravyn wasn't kidding when she said he woke up when ever the bells rang.  
  
All four of them got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey Ravyn?"  
  
"Hai Duo?"  
  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
  
Ravyn sighed and looked at Duo.  
  
"I don't go out anywhere at night so if your asking me out it's a no." She replied straight forward.  
  
Duo just blinked and nodded his head.  
  
Something about what she said disturbed Heero.  
  
As soon as they reached the front of the school they split and went in different directions, Ravyn in one direction and the boys in another.  
  
"I didn't like her." Heero said in his usual tone.  
  
Both Duo and Wufei looked at him surprised.  
  
"She didn't act right." Heero said telling why he didn't like her.  
  
"Looks like we are going to get another mission soon." Wufei said and turned to watch Ravyn walk the opposite direction. 


End file.
